


Alyssa (Or Emma Perkins is an Aunt to a Freshman whose existence saves Alice)

by LilBlueRibbon



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alice Lives AU, Because i love her too much, Bill being a good dad, Emma’s an aunt, Jane Perkins’ kids, Other, Paul being cautious, Prof Hidgens is mentioned maybe will appear who knows, Rip Deb, Ted will be an asshole if he appears, awful writing, the apotheosis is upon us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBlueRibbon/pseuds/LilBlueRibbon
Summary: This is just really badly written over the course of a day but I love this show too much and I headcanon Emma being the reluctant Aunt who wants to be there but refuses to be there because her neice reminds her of her sister too much. Don’t expect good writing, will probably have a second part maybe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s awful I apologise, but I love this show too much to not write an incredibly odd and rapidly paced story fic thing

Alyssa kept herself to herself. It was easier for her to do so, especially in Hatchetfield High. Freshmen at Hatchetfield High normally tried to make themselves stand out, trying to become popular in the small community of wannabes and try-hards. Alyssa wasn’t like that. 

She had frankly experienced enough spotlight in her life already and didn’t wish to add to that. It wasn’t exactly helpful that Dan and Donna from Hatchetfield news had reported on the car crash that killed her mother for what seemed like months. It didn’t help that her father had locked himself away from the world and her younger brother didn’t understand what had happened or why his sister changed her surname. That was something she had done, taken her mother’s maiden name after the accident. It was her attempt of keeping the name of Jane Perkins-Johnson alive. 

Part of avoiding any social interaction meant that Alyssa didn’t chose to go on the trip to the Starlight with her Homeroom class to see the touring production of Mamma Mia. Her brother had encouraged her to go, but she simply had shaken her head and told him;  
“Max, you need me here to look after you, not at the Starlight seeing one of the worst musicals that ever got mainstream.”

 

She was grateful she hadn’t gone now, as the morning news announced the fall of the meteor that crashed into the Starlight. Spooning some cereal into her mouth and simultaneously buttering Max’s toast, she sighed as she listened to the news. That just meant that everyone would be complaining at school today, trying to make it seem like the destruction of the theatre was the most awful thing that could have possibly happened. With a stretch and a quick farewell she found herself walking down the street and away from their house in Pinebrook. If only Alyssa had know that moments after she left the house, her father returned in an odd musical state and her brother was soon to follow him into that state. Perhaps if she had stayed a few moments longer, or offered to walk Max to school, it could have been avoided, but those what ifs were things that she could never know. 

Her usual route to school would have been to just cut through Pinebrook, but today, of all days, she had decided to walk all the way through downtown, out of curiosity of what exactly had happened to the Starlight Theatre. This, however, meant that she had to walk past Beanies. Her aunt didn’t know who she was, but she knew who Emma Perkins was. The aunt who only came home after hearing about the accident. Who seemed to avoid becoming part of the family even after returning to Hatchetfield. Her walk past turned her attention to a man who looked more than a bit petrified for some reason, rushing into the coffee shop and mumbling to himself that he must be asleep. Weird.

It only got weirder when she walked into school and found herself running into a senior, her hair looking slightly messy and she was pretty certain she didn’t recognise. It didn’t help that the senior was clearly frightened as well, looking past her towards what Alyssa guessed must have been some weirdo teacher. It would make sense, after all, Hatchetfield High’s staff wasn’t great in any way shape or form. She only found herself becoming confused when she heard singing. She turned to see a group of seniors and some freshmen from her homeroom singing in a chorus.   
“What the fuck..?”

The senior, or at least who she thought was a senior, who she had run into reached for her phone while she tried to speak to the senior in the center of the group. Alyssa recognised the senior, she was called Deb if she remembered correctly. But Deb didn’t look like the stoner that everyone knew her to be. She looked out of place. Out of it. It was as if she was dead, with how she was holding herself. It didn’t help that there was some blue... shit(?) staining the beanie that she wore to cover her hair. 

Alyssa finally began to tune into what was going on when she felt the senior behind her tug on her hand and drag her down the corridor, forcing her legs to start moving. It seemed that the girl in the pink cardigan had became panicked after her phone call and Alyssa only started to feel that same sense of panic when she heard the sound of their own running becoming louder and she realised that whatever had made that group begin singing was making them follow her and the senior. She made the mistake of turning her head to confirm her suspicions and shrieked before continuing to run with senior who’s name she didn’t even know.

Not knowing what came over her, Alyssa took a decision that in another world where it wasn’t taken would have left to the demises of herself and the girl with her. She dragged the senior by her pink cardigan into the staff room and slammed the door shut. Heavy pants filled the room before the older girl spoke.  
“Let’s... let’s barricade the doors with the teachers desks.”  
Alyssa gave a nod, still leaning against the door until the older teen moved a set of desks against it enough to stop whoever was on the other side from getting in.   
“Thanks for... dragging me in here.”

The girl in the pink cardigan spoke in such a way as if she didn’t expect Alyssa to help her, and it all seemed to make a little more sense to Alyssa.  
“No problem... I’m Alyssa, thanks for dragging me down the corridor.”

“I’m Alice, it’s nice to meet you Alyssa. My dad is coming... he doesn’t know that you’re with me but... I’m sure he’s going to be happy to help you too.”

“That’s... that’s nice... do you know what’s happening..? Why they’re singing?”

Alice shook her head and Alyssa sighed. It would have seemed weird for a freshman and a senior to be in the same room on a normal day, but clearly today was not normal. The sounds of harmonious singing could be heard through the door and Alyssa had a feeling that sooner or later the door would be broken down, or they would decide to climb through the staff window that every student who wanted to ditch would use. Alyssa lowered her voice to a whisper.

“Wait... lets... think you can squeeze through the window, Alice..?”

Alice gave a soft nod before making her way over to the window. It was already open enough. With a heavy sigh, Alyssa moved over to the window with Alice and after checking that the coast was clear and ,allowing the senior to clamber out before her, she slid out of the window as quietly as possible. She still didn’t know what exactly was going on today, but at least they had bought some time for themselves and for Alice’s dad to get there. The silence was honestly more worrying for Alyssa, and so in a low voice, she attempted to make conversation while they went to hide behind a set of bushes.

“So, uh, I haven’t seen you at Hatchetfield High before, are you a senior here or..?”

“Oh no, I live in Clivesdale with my mom... I was here to see my dad this week and I was meant to go back home today... I... we had this fight over Deb and... and I got off the bus... it... it was my fault that my dad is having to come out here to get me. Gee... guess I made a childish mistake, huh?”

Alyssa offered Alice a gentle smile before looking out towards the road.

“Maybe not, who knows? If I hadn’t run into you, I wouldn’t be here right now, I’d probably be part of that ridiculous chorus, so thanks for getting off the bus Alice.”

It was clear that the older of the two was touched by Alyssa’s words and was about to speak once again before the sound of an engine coming into the parking lot pierced the air. Alyssa followed Alice’s lead as she stood, slowly walking towards the car out of caution and only speeding up when she saw Alice dart to the man who had gotten out of the driver’s side and thrown herself into his arms. It was clear that this man was Alice’s dad, though the other guy struck her as familiar. He was holding a fire-arm of some sort as he climbed out the car. It took Alyssa a good minute to realise he was the guy she had seen rushing into Beanies. And his gun was aimed at her. She slowly raised her arms out of necessity.

“Paul? What are you doing..?”

“Bill I’m just going to ask Alice and her friend to sing a few bars, just as a precaution... okay girls? Can you sing... Bill give them a song.”

“...The beginning of The Lion King..?”

The guy named Paul shrugged but nodded. Alice gave Alyssa a soft smile before they tried to sing the opening of that movie. Alyssa lost half of the words and found herself going flat, Alice was singing a bit too off to be considered song. With a relaxed sigh, the fire-arm was lowered and Paul, or at least who Alyssa assumed was Paul, walked over to her and led her into the back of the car, Alice following after. No questions were asked until they were back on the road.

“Alice, I’m so sorry about this morning, if I hadn’t said those things then you wouldn’t have gotten off the bus and I-“

“Dad, please, I’m sorry too... besides, you kind of inadvertently saved Alyssa’s life. She ran into me because I was at Hatchetfield High. If I hadn’t been there, then she wouldn’t have had anyone to call or made a run for it.”

Alyssa gave her senior a gentle smile of thanks before nodding slowly and speaking up.

“Yeah... thank you for taking me with you, I... I had a slight feeling at one point that you were only going to take Alice...”

“No, no, we wouldn’t have left you there unless you were infected. It’s nice to meet you Alyssa...?”

“O-Oh, I’m Alyssa Perkins. Well... legally I’m Alyssa Johnson, but I go by my mother’s maiden name. I’m a freshman, so I’m quite a bit younger than Alice.”

“Perkins? Hey Paul, isn’t that Emma’s surname?”

Paul had fallen silent as they drove into what seemed to be a crazy sort of fortress. He simply nodded in reply to Bill before speaking into the intercom.

“Professor? We’re back, can you let us in? We got Alice, she’s safe. And someone else, a friend of hers. They’re not infected.”

The gates seemed to open almost immediately before slamming shut behind them as soon as they were on the other side. Bill parked the car before getting out. Alyssa took another look at the building before clambering out and following the two adults, walking beside Alice the entire time, into the building. 

The moment they got inside, Alyssa spotted the same person who she’d seen once properly in her life and she froze. No one seemed to notice how she acted, as Paul went to embrace the shorter girl and Bill took Alice to get a drink and check up. Alyssa found herself staring, she hadn’t seem her stare at anyone the way she was staring at Paul. She quietly coughed to remind Paul that she was there before speaking softly. 

“...Hey Aunt Emma, long time, no see..”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Paul connect after Alyssa’s and Alice’s safe return with Bill and Paul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably shorter and not very well written again but I needed some shipping between Emma and Paul, they’re too precious! I promise I’ll have a heart-to-heart with Bill and Alice soon, possibly as a bonus chapter, because we all know we wanted it after all the things Alice mentioned in Not Your Seed!
> 
> Also I apologise for the possible inconsistencies in length of chapters, I write them on my phone and so I’m not great at keeping them consistent lengths, but I will keep them as long as I can without making them seem dragged out!

Emma wasn’t sure exactly how she was looking at the girl in front of her. She wasn’t sure how to react to her niece at all. She knew her name and everything, of course she did. Jane had made a point of it to send her sister photos and letters from her niece and nephew while she had been backpacking across the world. She’d seen them grow up through photos and now she was here with her niece who she had barely seen, avoided seeing in fact, stood in front of her, her clothes and hair dishevelled and suddenly Emma’s heart dropped and a million thoughts came into her mind at once. Where was her father? Her little brother, Max? Why was she alone? Did they hurt her? What would Jane say? What would Jane do? 

Jane.

Jane.

Jane.

She hadn’t realised that she had begun to shake until she felt Paul’s hands holding her shoulders steady, gently rubbing them so that she would focus on him. Paul. That was something she could focus on. It took a good few moments and a lot of deep breathing but Emma finally found herself in a better state to talk, giving Paul a grateful smile and taking note of the blush that flushed his cheeks. Feeling his hands let go, it was like she’d lost the stabilisers on her bike. She looked to Alyssa once more before finally deciding on what to do. She ran and engulfed her niece in the warmest hug she possibly could. Nothing needed to be said, sometimes actions spoke louder than words. After a moment or two, she felt Alyssa shuffle in the gold and looked to her, hoping to finally talk with her niece, properly this time.

“...what’s going on? They were all singing..? Why were they singing? They... they kept banging on the doors once we blocked them out, singing to us... and then Alice’s dad came with Paul... I... I’m glad you’re here...”

Emma found herself instinctively rubbing Alyssa’s back before she spoke and began to coax her niece through into the Professor’s bar. 

“Everyone who was singing is fucked. I’m sorry Alyssa, I really am. I should have thought to come and find you and your brother but I didn’t. You’re here now and we’re safe. The professor has this system that they’re never going to be able to get through.”

Emma couldn’t help but smile when Alyssa gave a gentle nod. Her niece was here. She was safe. She may have been a shitty aunt but she would be lying if she said that she didn’t care for Jane’s children. She heard Paul’s footsteps behind them and couldn’t help but smile as she recalled his blush. She liked Paul and the fact that he had helped save Alyssa and Alice only added to the small list of pros and cons she was creating in her mind. The smile wasn’t missed by Alyssa, who chose not to mention it simply out of her own personal concerns and confusion of the things taking place outside. Maybe if they got out of Hatchetfield, she could give them a little nudge and let them figure something romantic out.

When they entered the bar, Emma noticed how Bill was soothing his daughter, Alice.  
‘She must have lost a friend or something’, her thoughts immediately told her as she watched the sobbing teen and her dad who was just trying to calm her down. She couldn’t see Professor Hidgens, which meant that he must have been somewhere else, probably his lab, but the sleezeball (maybe asshole was more appropriate), was clearing done drinking his fill and had also seemingly stopped taunting, at least for this moment. It seemed like he’d found the decency to leave Bill to console his daughter and instead keep to himself.

Emma turned, hoping to see Alyssa settling down, but instead finding herself turning into Paul.

“Uh... hi?”

She wasn’t quite sure why she had been so shocked by the interaction, but just turning into Paul’s chest seemed to have taken Emma by surprise, enough so for her to greet Paul as if he was a stranger. Paul smiled back at her words, clearly amused by her actions to say the least. His smile wasn’t taunting though, instead encouraging Emma to smile back. 

“Emma, I know I asked this at a bad time but uh... you like film, right? Maybe the professor has a... a film... player..? Y’know... just us?”

“Yeah, Paul, that would be nice. Maybe after we get out of Hatchetfield though... but I would love to see a nice, SILENT, movie with you. In fact-“

Emma found herself being cut off by the sound of the professor walking in in a flustered state. She immediately noticed how tense everyone became, as if they were ready to run as fast as they could if they needed to. Even Paul had frozen, his smile falling. Bill had his arm around Alice, tighter than he probably should have. Ted was probably the most relaxed of them all, looking as if he had given up. With a clear concern in her voice, Emma spoke towards the professor.

“Professor..? Is something wrong?”

Hidgens’ sigh was evident enough and clearly made it aware that something was wrong.

“There is someone outside, they keep asking for you, Emma, asking to be let in. Refusing to sing, so I have no idea wether they are human or not. A child, I believe. They could be using him to fool us!”

From the corner of her eye, Emma saw Alyssa’s face pale. She had an idea of who it was.

“Is there some kind of... CCTV, Professor? I think I know who it is but... he wouldn’t be asking for me if he was... he was still himself.”

“There is! Come with me and I’ll show yo-..”

A child-like voice came over Alexa’s speakers, almost out of nowhere. Alyssa’s paled face, it was more than pale now, she looked as if she was about to throw up.

“Hello? Hello?! Aunt Emma! It’s me! It’s Max! Won’t you let me in..?”

Emma gave another look to Alyssa before heading her speak quietly.

“Max... Max doesn’t even know your name.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Alice’s own interactions that took place while Emma, Alyssa and Paul were being a happy family :^)

Pride was not the most sensitive feeling to have in this situation, but Bill couldn’t help it. Alice must have been terrified, and yet his daughter had made the decision to save a second life rather than run off on her own and try to fend for herself until he got there. He knew he wouldn’t say it out loud, especially not at this moment with Alice in the state of anxiety and grief that she was clearly in, but he was fairly certain that if she had gone off alone, she might not have been okay when he got there. There was no way his paranoid thoughts were true, but there was also no way to prove it was false. He was just grateful to have his little girl with him and safe in his arms.

With sole focus on Alice, Bill led her through to the Professor’s bar. At this point, he didn’t care that she was seventeen and probably wouldn’t want alcohol, both himself and Alice needed to sit down and that was probably the most logical place to do so, even if Ted was there. He’d proven him wrong, it didn’t matter what Ted said. Bill found himself gently ushering Alice into the same corner where Paul had been flirting with Emma earlier, taking Paul’s jacket from the floor and wrapping it around her shoulders.

“Alice, sweetheart, I’m gonna’ go get you some water, okay?”

Bill didn’t wait for a reply, heading straight to the walk-in fridge where Professor Hidgens had an endless supply of bottled water and his collection of booze. He took a bottle of water for Alice, and after a few moments of debate, taking one for himself, choosing to avoid alcohol for the time being, he needed to be sober to help Alice. 

He was very aware of Ted’s glare as he returned, crossing the room straight to Alice and ignoring Ted’s presence entirely. He watched Alice’s face carefully as he sat down. He was well aware that she was confused and scared, he didn’t want to accidentally trigger something in her. Once he was finally sat down next to her, he pulled her into a gentle embrace and that released the floodgates for Alice who began to bawl into his chest. 

“S-She’s gone Dad..! D-Deb’s gone! W-Why Deb..? W-W-... W-Why her..?!”

Bill gently shushed Alice before he spoke to her, rubbing circles on her back with one hand and taking her hand in his other.

“I know sweetheart, I know...”

“S-She rang me... w-while I was on the bus... D-Deb was crying, Dad a-and she k-kept saying she loved me... t-there was b-banging and crashing... a-as if someone was trying to break in... s-she... I-I got off because... I was s-scared... I... I had to find her, D-Dad..! I know you probably thought it was the argument w-we had... I-I just wanted to h-help here... I-I didn’t realise that call was... was D-Deb saying g-g-g-!”

Alice burst into tears once again, her words becoming mumbles of apologies and wishes that Deb was there. Bill found himself suddenly feeling more guilty. It wasn’t his fault Alice was here, but it didn’t make him feel better. Now he almost wished it was his fault. If it had been his fault, maybe seeing Deb like that- no what they did to his daughter’s girlfriend left the walking body not as Deb-, seeing Deb dead, maybe it would have shocked her enough to run and maybe she wouldn’t have been so emotionally distraught. 

Bill felt sick to his stomach, he couldn’t believe he was thinking about how if it had been his fault, Alice wouldn’t feel at fault for Deb’s passing. He hadn’t liked Deb, but now he regretted not trying to get along with her. He regretted how many times he argued with Deb in front of Alice. He regretted not apologising after those arguments. He regretted it all. 

Bill lifted his head up when he heard Emma and Paul walk in with the other kid they had taken, who he assumed by the closeness and the resemblance was Emma’s niece. He was happy to see his best friend look so happy with the barista he had been pinning after for months. Even in the worst of situations, Paul had managed to help them all survive. They had only lost Charlotte and he blamed Ted for that since he left her alone with Sam. And now Paul was getting some sort of happiness. Bill couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Paul so happy. Sure, the world was becoming a musical but he was finally smiling and it was because of someone who seemed nice enough. He felt Alice shuffle, moving her head out of his chest before looking at Paul and Emma and softly smiling.

“Dad..? Uncle Paul’s in love, isn’t he?”

“I think so, sweetheart, I think so. He’s been pinning after her for who knows how long, walking an extra block each day to get coffee at Beanies instead of going to Starbucks, all because she was there...”

“...he looks happy... when we get to Clivesdale, Dad, can we start planning the wedding?”

Bill couldn’t help but begin to laugh, stifling it as best as he could. His laughter didn’t last long, however, as Professor Hidgens entered the room. He pulled Alice against his side, as gently as possible. Everyone’s expressions had dropped, even Ted’s, who he had noticed was being unusually quiet. When Emma spoke up, Bill found himself getting ready to run over to the nearest exit that led to the car if necessary, Alice now firmly in his grip and holding him tightly in return.

“Professor..? Is something wrong?”

“There is someone outside, they keep asking for you, Emma, asking to be let in. Refusing to sing, so I have no idea wether they are human or not. A child, I believe. They could be using him to fool us!”

A child asking for Emma? Bill couldn’t be certain, of course, he didn’t know Emma well enough, but maybe it was another niece or nephew of her’s? He noticed Alyssa’s paled face, and that confirmed his thoughts. 

“Is there some kind of... CCTV, Professor? I think I know who it is but... he wouldn’t be asking for me if he was... he was still himself.”

“There is! Come with me and I’ll show yo-..”

A child-like voice came over Alexa’s speakers, almost out of nowhere. Bill felt Alice stiffen next to him, the voice sending a chill down his spine.

“Hello? Hello?! Aunt Emma! It’s me! It’s Max! Won’t you let me in..?”

He watched Emma’s expression and the next thing said, breaking the tense air for but a moment, it made her appear more terrified than she had been before.

“Max... Max doesn’t even know your name...”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise as the survivors try to make a plan. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also Alice is there being a protective gay

“I... it’s my fault... I didn’t walk Max to school today because he wanted to wait for Dad to come home... I... I left him to die without even realising...”

Alyssa found herself biting her lip and taking a deep breath. She wasn’t sure how to process this. If Max was... dead... then that meant that her father probably was to. They were gone. It was hard enough losing Mom but now in the blink of an eye, everyone was gone. She’d reconnected with her aunt but lost her father and brother. She wasn’t going to let people see her cry though or get upset. She took another breath before beginning to pace around the room.

She didn’t notice the look of concern that Emma had, nor did she acknowledge Paul’s movement towards her until she felt him gently coax her to sit down against the wall next to Alice, before he walked over to Emma, closely followed by Bill. She heard the other man grumble before moving to follow them, and quickly became aware that the adults were trying to come up with something they could do, since the place they were in was not going to be safe forever, now that those things knew where they were.

She hardly noticed that Alice was sat next to her until she felt the senior wrap her arm around her shoulder and pull her into a gentle embrace. Alice didn’t say anything, Alyssa was grateful for that. She didn’t really need to be forced into talking about it right now. 

————————————————

The moment she realised that all the other adults had gathered, Emma rubbed her forehead in frustration. They had another problem to sort now. No matter who was to blame for it, those things had found where they were bunkering down and they needed to make a decision on what to do.

“Okay, Okay, Professor, how long would your supplies last if it’s just one person? You’ve been preparing for this for years, so a lot, right?”

“Right you are Emma! The supplies I have gathered would last me... I would say five years if I chose to stretch it out to the absolute minimums. But with the increase of people... we’d be lucky to last... eight months if we really push it. But even then, we all have different dietary requirements which could easily shrink that number... and that isn’t taking into account what would happen if Alexa short circuited and those things could get in.”

Emma sighed. The expressions around the group said it all. They would need to make a decision and soon about what they were going to do next. On one hand, leaving the survival bunker would be a huge mistake, as they’d be stuck in the open and would have no way to get off the island. But on the other hand, staying here would only allow those things to surround them. She could see the frustration on Professor Hidgens’ face.

“And we’re in this fucking situation because Bill and Paul had to play the Goddamn hero.”

Emma felt her frustration become rage as she glared at Ted. The asshole who had said that Bill’s daughter was dead before they’d even left to try and get her, had called her crabby, and was willing to throw anyone to the curb for his own survival.

“I swear Ted, if you’re suggesting we throw Alice and Alyssa out, I will-“

“You’ll what, Bill? Kick my head? Do something? Yeah like that worked earlier. You had to bring not one new person but two people into the only safe place that was already crowded and now, now we’re all fucking dead. Now it’s not just Alice and Andrea-“

“Her name is Alyssa.”

“I don’t give a crap what her name is! They should be dead.”

Ted’s raised voice resonated in the room; the silence that settled after was tenser than it had been before. Emma could feel the eyes of the two teens burning into her back.

“What? I’m only saying what is-“

“No Ted. No. We are not going there, because they aren’t dead. If they were dead, then Bill and I wouldn’t be here. We aren’t throwing them out. If you’re really bothered then... then I’ll go and get some help. And if I don’t come back that’s one less mouth to feed.”

Emma felt her heart stop for a second. She understood why Paul was saying what he was saying to an extent but she didn’t want him to have to go, especially not because of that asshole Ted.

“Paul you... you shouldn’t have to because of this asshole but... if he’s so adamant, then I’ll go with you too.”

“There’s no need for that Emma, we can figure out a solution without anyone having to leave, especially not the people who I want to be here. If your friend doesn’t like that, he is welcome to go and fend for himself.”

The professor’s words seemed to silence Ted, at leat for the time being, who furrowed his eyebrows and made his way out of the room for a breather. Bill let out a heavy sigh and Paul found himself wrapping an arm around Emma and pulling her towards him. She didn’t complain, the warmth of Paul’s body against her own calming her frustrations and clearing her mind.

“We still have signal, right? Maybe the best thing to do is try to contact someone outside of Hatchetfield who can help us. If we can get the word out that we are here as survivors, maybe we can get rescued.”

With the looks of approval and a gentle squeeze from Paul, Emma relaxed and smiled. It wasn’t ideal, no, but for now, she was certain that they could take a moment to breath. After that, they’d go from there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone conversation that isn’t one sided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very dialogue heavy and I apologise for that but it had to happen in order to push the story forward. I promise future chapters will be much more like the previous ones!

“We’re sorry, no one is available to take your call-“

Paul found himself hanging up again for the fifth or sixth time. For whatever reason, they still couldn’t get through to emergency services and things seemed to be becoming less and less hopeful by the second. He had no doubt that those things were the reason they hadn’t gotten a hold of any help and only hoped that there would be a small loophole they could get through. At this rate, they needed help from the outside.

“Hello? Hello!”

Paul found himself looking over to Alyssa, her smile now widening. He quickly got up and made his way over to the teens, taking the phone from her and immediately asking who had picked up.

“My name is General McNamara, I work for the government, and we have the unenviable task of cleaning up what has happened in Hatchetfield. We’re quite surprised to receive a call from Hatchetfield, in fact. We believed the whole population was infected. Who am I speaking to?”

“Paul Matthews, Sir!”

Paul immediately regretted his tone. He wasn’t normally one for phone conversations, often finding them far too tedious, not to mention awkward. He felt a lot of eyes on him, now focusing on his every word. He would have frozen up if he hadn’t felt Emma take his free hand. 

“I-I... there’s quite a few of us here, we’re all not infected.”

“Just how many of you are there Paul? It sounds like you are in need of some help.”

“Yes Sir, there’s myself, Emma, Bill, Bill’s daughter, Emma’s niece, the professor and Ted too, seven of us.”

The silence on the other end of the phone almost sent Paul into an internal panic, only staying grounded because of Emma’s presence. The moment he heard the voice again, he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Now, I’m going to tell you Paul, we have been given orders to clear this up. No survivors, no loose ends. But... you and your friends need to learn something about me. I follow a higher law that those set out to me.”

No one could hear what Paul was hearing, he was almost grateful for that. Alice was clearly in bits as it was, she didn’t need to hear the fact that this guy was ordered to make sure that there were no loose ends. He gave Emma’s hand a reassuring squeeze. He wasn’t sure if that was for his sake or hers.

“So here’s what I’m gonna do for you, Paul. My comrade, Colonel Schaefer, is currently near the location where you are calling us from with her team. She can come and evacuate you and your friends to a helicopter that is leaving at 2300 hours. If she does not arrive at your position at 2200 hours, then consider her mission compromised and I am trusting you to take yourself and your group to Oakley Park for 2300 hours, the chopper will be waiting for you.”

The smile that had come to Paul’s face offset any tensions in the room. He gave a couple of nods, only to realise that no one could, still, hear his conversation with the General.

“Thank you so much. I’m very grateful.”

“Don’t thank me till we’re in Clivesdale sharing a cup of coffee. Do you like coffee, son?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Do you like musicals?”

“No sir.”

“Now that’s a Goddamn red blooded American. I’ll see you on that chopper.”

The line cut off before Paul could thank him once again. Still, as he moved the phone down from his ear, he realised how concerned everyone else appeared to be and decided to quickly clear up what was going on.

“We got through to someone from the military. A Colonel Schaefer will be coming to get us by tracking the phone signal... I think... if she doesn’t get here by 10, then... then we have to get to Oakley Park on our own. There’s a helicopter coming but it’s leaving at 11.”

The silence that came after what Paul said was ominous, he was half-certain that no one would believe what he said. But the moment he saw Emma’s smile. She believed him. That’s all he needed. He took note of Bill’s relived look, Ted’s less-pissed-than-normal expression, the Professor looking proud. He couldn’t see what Alice was doing, she was facing towards Alyssa, but that didn’t worry him too much.

What did take him by surprise was Emma’s arms engulfing him in an embrace. Not that he minded so much. It did take him by surprise though.

“E-Emma...? What are you doing?”

“Paul... don’t question what I’m doing right now... because, you better not ruin the fucking moment..”

He didn’t question it, he could do that later. Right now Emma was in his arms and that was the best thing Paul could have asked for. Or at least it would have been, if the sound of the gates opening hadn’t interrupted them.

“I’m sorry, Emma. But, unfortunately, you won’t be meeting with the Colonel.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Bam! Bam! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also Chad.

“I’m sorry, Emma. But, unfortunately, you won’t be meeting with the Colonel.”

Alice felt her heart stop. Apparently, Alyssa felt the same way as the younger girl was gripping her tighter than she had been before the ominously happy voice of the Professor had filled the air. He must be joking, right? He couldn’t actually stop them from waiting for the colonel, but clearly he knew about that since, as far as Alice knew, that mechanical sound had been their only defence eroding away. 

“Professor. What. Are. You. Doing? They can get to us, we’re being rescued and you’re letting those things in?”

The furrow of the barista’s eyebrows communicated a lot to Alice; she had always been good at reading people’s expressions. Emma was clearly confused and very pissed at the Professor, a sentiment that was shared by everyone in the room, even if it wasn’t said aloud. There was no clear explanation nor understanding of exactly why the Professor had opened the gates, but taking note of how her dad had reached for the gun he had brought when they first came to save her, they wouldn’t be able to hang around to find out. 

Hidgens’ voice was laced with what Alice could only describe as pure insanity as he spoke in reply.

“You see, Emma, you fail to see why these beings are truly here. Think of it! Humanity was doomed to destroy itself the moment we created nuclear weapons. These things... they could bring world peace. A musical would unite humanity in one common purpose.”

Alice couldn’t see Emma’s wide eyes, but she was certain that her look was just as similar to the petrified looks on her dad’s and Ted’s faces. An eerie sound of harmonies could be heard from the corridors; a reminder that if they didn’t make a move now, they’d become trapped in the room by the things they were trying to escape.

“Professor, put the gun down. If you want to stay, you can but Alice and Alyssa are children,” Alice would’ve cringed at being called a child but now wasn’t the time, especially when her Uncle Paul was trying to get them out of there. Statistically, they were at a clear disadvantage. There was only one gun between the six of them and the mad man who was preventing them from leaving had a whole walk-in safe of weapons at is disposal. When Hidgens didn’t move to put the gun down, Alice slowly rose to her feet, coaxing Alyssa to stand up with her and giving her dad a concerned look. When Bill made a move towards the girls, Hidgens’ gun swung towards him and away from Emma and Paul. The guy was absolutely mad, Alice had no doubt about that. 

“There’s something you don’t know about me, Emma.” It was like he hadn’t heard what Paul had said at all as he spoke, “Long before I was a Biologist, I had a truer and deeper passion...” The professor moved across the room in a way that seemed as if he was dancing around them all, approaching a table that was covered in a black throw of some sort. Alice hadn’t noticed the table prior to the professor moving over to it, though to be frank, it was the least important thing on her mind at the time. The moment the piece of fabric was lifted from the ‘table’, Alice found herself shuffling further and further away from the professor.

“My first love was and always will be musical theatre!”

“Oh. God. No.”

Emma’s words were the last thing Alice fully understood. The next five minutes became a blur as the Professor sang a song he had written, only to be stopped by her dad shooting him in the shoulder, giving Paul enough time to grab the second gun. This guy who the professor had called Chad had walked in and joined in with the song, before it had been put to an end. It was oddly entertaining(at least Ted seemed to be enjoying it). But by that point, those things had found them. She didn’t recall all the faces, only some of the reactions, including Alyssa’s to a young boy that tried to follow them out of the building and into the nearest car. The blur only faded when there was a shriek as she was pushed into the car behind Alyssa. Her eyes widened as she watched those things pull Paul away from the group, her uncle Paul. She’d never seen him so scared. Emma was calling his name and she was almost certain that she was about to witness something she’d never forget.

“Bam! Bam! Bam! Get down on the ground we’re the army!”

The sound of gunfire filled the air and Alice saw her dad and Emma, with no help from Ted who was quite content hiding in the boot of the car, drag Paul away from the dispersing crowd of... whatever those things were. There was no sign of the professor, but she wasn’t exactly concerned about that, a new voice commanding the air now.

“So you must be Paul and his friends. My name is Colonel Schafer, I hope you’re ready, we’ve got a tough challenge ahead of ourselves if we’re going to get to Clivesdale.”


End file.
